Template talk:Primary Protagonists
Sorry if any of this is covered elsewhere, but I had a few questions. First off, why aren't Moiraine Damodred and Lan Mandragoran listed as Primary Protagonists? Both of them were important in the first half of the series. Also, maybe Tuon Athaem Kore Paendrag, Birgitte Silverbow and Loial. should be added as well. My reasoning for Tuon is she is Mat's wife, Rand is supposed to kneel to her (now that her mom is dead), and one of the prophesies says that Rand is supposed to "bind the Nine Moons" to him. Brigitte is Elaynes Warder and somewhat important. Loial has been with one or more of the gang since the first time in Caemlyn. If that makes the template too big, or if people find that there are too many characters on the template, we could break it up. Main Protagonists could have those that have been in the series since the beginning, such as Rand al'Thor, Matrim Cauthon, Perrin Aybara, Egwene al'Vere, Elayne Trakand, Nynaeve al'Meara, and Thomdril Merrilin. After that, we could have Primary Protagonists could then include Aviendha, Faile Bashere, Min Farshaw, Tuon Athaem Kore Paendrag, Moirane Damodred, Lan Mandragoran, Loial, and Brigitte Silverbow. Also, why just have the characters' first names listed and not their full names? This kind of leads me to another question. Since we have a Primary Protagonist template, would it be possible to have a Secondary Protagonist template. In the same vien, also have a Primary Antagonists. I would propose that before either of those templates be made, they could be discussed and it could be decided whom we do put on those lists. Here is a list of those that I find could be placed on those lists: :Secondary Protagonists: ::Morgase Trakand ::Juilin Sandar ::Bayle Domon ::Elyas Machera ::Siuan Sanche ::Leane Sharif ::Logain Ablar ::Amys ::Bair ::Melaine ::Rhuarc ::Berelain ::Davram Bashere ::Gaul ::Bain ::Chiad ::Sebban Balwer ::Gawyn Trakand ::Galadedrid Damodred ::Gareth Bryne ::Martyn Tallanvor ::Lini Eltring :Primary Antagonists: ::Couladin ::Pedron Niall ::Eamon Valda ::Mazrim Taim ::Sevanna ::Galina Casban ::Liandrin ::Alviarin Freidhen ::Padan Fain ::Hadnan Kadere ::Suroth Sabelle Meldarath I'm not sure where to put Elaida. She's not a Darkfriend, but she isn't exactly the most cuddly person, nor is she helping much. Anyways these lists aren't all inclusive, just ones that I can remember thinking back. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 20:39, 18 December 2008 (UTC) New Primary Protagonists SO I made this because I thought it was closer to the real Wikipedia kind of thing at the bottom of the pages since there is no navbox this is as close as I could get it. Feel free to change the characters are up there I just put up the ones from wikipedia there.[[User:Optimous| Adam]][[User Talk:Optimous| Talk]] 11:50, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Alright I made the latest updates using your list Willie. I used their full names and now someone just needs to go to each of these person's pages and print this there. (Some already have it like Rand Perrin ect.)--Optimous 16:09, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Main/primary Thom is a main protagonist, while Aviendha is 'just' primary? Weird. --Gherald 03:06, 8 August 2009 (UTC) : I just followed that guys list. Go ahead and change it.--Optimous 04:50, 8 August 2009 (UTC)